onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 906
Chapter 906 is titled "The Holy Land Mary Geoise". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 36: Orlumbus Arc - "At 10:00 A.M. - Onboard Cleaning Check: The Fastidious Orlumbus and Columbus!" Short Summary All the royals participating in the Levely have arrived at Mary Geoise. Vivi, Rebecca, Shirahoshi, and Dalton talk about how much they like Luffy. In Impel Down, Doflamingo is in solitary confinement wondering if an assassin is coming to kill him to keep Mary Geoise's national treasure a secret. Deep within Mary Geoise, there is a straw hat being stored. Long Summary The Bondola rises to the top of the Red Line, and the merfolk are advised to use reinforced bubbles to move from there on. The group of royals marvels at the sheer size of the architecture around them as they climb the steps to the gates of the Holy City of Mary Geoise. As Shirahoshi is awestruck by the manmade forest in the city, the guards hand the merfolk handles and tell them to hold onto them as the ground begins to move underneath. Sterry immediately begins to panic, thinking it is an earthquake and begging for someone to protect him. Prince Fukaboshi explains that it is actually called a Travelator, which allows the ground to move. Fukaboshi, Shirahoshi and the rest of the Ryugu royal Family, however, opts to walk the normal way, ostensibly to enjoy the scenery and look at the forest. As Sterry continues on the Travelator, he mocks the Neptune Family for their seeming fear of modern amenities and talks about wanting to introduce the Travelators in the Goa Kingdom, mistakenly calling them "trub-bleooters". Fukaboshi, however, mentally notes of the unsettling presence he gets from the Travelator, which is revealed to be powered by slave labor underneath the ground. As the Ryugu royal family arrives at the front gate to the Pangea Palace, Charlos looks at them from his family's palace, with his interest being taken by Shirahoshi's size and beauty. Inside the palace, at Mingling Plaza, royals and their bodyguards from all over talk and become acquainted with one another. Shirahoshi becomes the center of attention, with attendees complimenting her on her beauty and trying to get her to marry one of their sons. Not knowing how to get them to leave her alone, Shirahoshi tells them that they're "not her type", offending the royals and shocking Fukaboshi and Ryuboshi. As Fukaboshi tries to smooth things over, Ryuboshi pulls their sister aside and tells her that she needs to learn not to insult them or else she will cause an international incident, but Shirahoshi can not imagine telling a lie. Meanwhile, Vivi and Karoo become acquainted with Rebecca and her bodyguard Leo, with Vivi calling Leo cute, much to his annoyance as he proclaims himself as one of Luffy's underlings. Rebecca marvels at how the Straw Hats have traveled to so many different places as Vivi notes that they are actually good people despite their reputation as pirates. Vivi then notes how after reading about what had happened in Dressrosa, she realized that the Straw Hats had saved them as well, which Rebecca and Leo tearfully confirm. Shirahoshi, having heard them talking, asks if they had mentioned Luffy, despite Ryuboshi's warning not to mention their friendship with Luffy due to him being a pirate. Rebecca confirms that they know Luffy, as Ryuboshi keeps asking them to stop saying his name as they all say how they are indebted to Luffy. Over on the side, Igaram, Viola, and Fukaboshi are chatting with each other and noting how the three princesses are all becoming friends due to their mutual friendship with Luffy. Sai then comes over to greet Rebecca and Leo before telling Leo that after the Levely, he plans to cut ties with his country. Their talk is interrupted by the appearance of Wapol and his queen, Kinderella. As Wapol proceeds to mock Vivi and King Cobra, Dalton and Dr. Kureha appear and tell him to stop his boring insults before greeting Vivi, who is happy to see the two again. Wapol attempts to intimidate Dalton by calling him a servant, but Dalton transforms and tells him that they are on the same footing before talking with Vivi and Rebecca about Luffy, ignoring Wapol's insults. Elsewhere, at Level 6 in Impel Down, Doflamingo lies in a solitary cell guarded by Magellan, wondering aloud when the World Government will send assassins to kill him so he will not tell anyone about Mary Geoise' national treasure. Doflamingo then says that it does not matter as power does not last long and will rot faster than people realize. Back in Mary Geoise, a lone figure carrying Luffy's new wanted poster opens the door to a freezing vault. Stepping inside, the vault is revealed to contain a single object: a massive straw hat the size of the figure. Quick References Chapter Notes *Columbus is seen for the first time. *More of Mary Geoise is shown. **The royals can use the Travelator to travel to the main entrance of the castle. **Slaves are revealed to be working in Mary Geoise's underground. *Charlos makes his first appearance since the Sabaody Archipelago Arc and he expresses an interest in Shirahoshi. *The Levely participants are all present at Mary Geoise. **The name of Wapol's wife is revealed to be Kinderella. **Sai is also at Mary Geoise and he plans to cut ties with his kingdom. *It is also revealed that the Levely is a seven-day event. *Doflamingo is shown in Impel Down Level 6 solitary confinement and he believes that there will be assassins coming after him. *A mysterious figure is seen opening a chamber at Mary Geoise and a straw hat is revealed inside it. Characters Arc Navigation